Odyssey: Passed The Ora Gate
by Angelacakes
Summary: Sona has been captured along with many of her fellow followers who worship and gather Ora, she somehow befriends Yasuo, Jinx, and Malphite a crew of space pirates who help her find her way back. however, a swift assassin name Kayn is on their tail to get back what once belong to him. will she return back home or become the tool needed to end the worlds.
1. Rescue

It has been a day since her separation from her fellow Templars, they had been taken to another cage cell while she was transferred to a room, though the gesture was nice her current position was still the same, a prisoner. She had been sitting in the same spot since her arrival, in a chair near a small table that had been adorned with what seemed to be an artificial plant. She had been admiring it for it was something she had seen only in words.

Suddenly the door began to unlock, as a man came into the room.

"Miss, I've brought you another meal." A man came in his clothes seem that of a uniform, carrying a small plate of food.

She gazed his way as if acknowledging his presence, she bowed her head in appreciation and stared at him as he moved to where the other plate of food had been.

"not hungry, huh," said the man a bit dissatisfied with her cooperation, he began to switch the plates as he takes the last one back full as he had left it.

The man had done what he was asked to do and began to move away, but strangely he glanced at the woman who had been keeping her eyes at him as if examining every single detail of his doing. Golden Irises that made him glance longer as if in a trans.

A knock on the door broke his gaze as he began to leave.

"I'll be back again with another portion later on." The man said to which the only reply he was given was silence. The only thing she had done since she arrived.

The doors lock and the man stepped out, four guards waited for his return, two on his left and two on his right.

"took your time in there." Guard one said, earning himself some generous chuckles from the other three.

"so, did she finally say something?" Guard two said as he stared at the poor man with a full plate in his hands.

"she didn't eat again. I'm not one to make any commands but you should report that. it's been a day and a half. If she dies, we might too." Guard four said earning himself a couple of discomfort gestures from the other two.

"yea, I'm aware… but you know how the Ordinal is… ever since the attack that happened a while ago, he seems a bit… distant, I don't want to risk upsetting him." Replied the man with the plate.

"true… did you hear about the other templars? They're all dead… killed em himself." Guard one spoke getting the attention of all of them, even the third guard who had been quiet and avoided the conversation.

"so… the miss in there…" Guard two began to say but dare not finish.

"Yup… she's next, so if you plan to die with her, I suggest you keep doing what you do, if not notify the Ordinal." Guard one recommended.

The man had taken the guards suggestion and decided to notify the officers about the templars actions. He first delivered the plate to the dining hall, once that was done, he made his way to his officer who had just entered his own office. He followed him in and reported.

"Officer, I come with a problem." Reported the man.

"what is it?" questioned the officer, beginning to get out official papers that needed to be filled.

"the Templar I'm in charge of providing portions hasn't eaten one bit." Replied the guard, the officer looked up at him examining his face.

"how long?" asked the officer, his tone turned from uninterested to focus.

"day and a half sir… I just gave her a portion a few moments ago." The guard replied.

" and you decided to let us know until now?" the officer asked he had stood from his desk and walk towards the man.

The man had remained quiet, unable to answer the officer's question.

"very well, I'll let the Ordinal deal with this matter, go for now." Replied the officer as he began to contact the higher heads.

* * *

Kayn had removed the last bit of blood he had from the last Templar, he had dried off his hair and began to put his uniform back on, over his shoulders the clothing embraced his toned body, as he tightens it from various places to avoid problems. He dresses quickly and had just finished with his shoes until a message appeared on a hologram from his desk.

"what on earth do they want now? is it really hard to keep it together?" He questions himself as well as the weapon he had come into communications a number of times since they met.

The weapon cares not for his worldly communications and avoided answering to something useless.

"you were pretty talkative a while ago, don't tell me you dulled out on me?" kayn said laughing at his own pun that had somehow irritated the talking scythe.

"just do what you have to do, I need to regain my strength, as much I enjoy destroying and ending all life, I'm not entirely complete." Replied the weapon closing his eyelid to regain some energy.

"tks… ill be called a lunatic if someone saw me talking to my self." Whispered kayn loudly.

He clicks on the floating mail and read the digitalized information. His smile disappeared and annoyance was replaced as he read the first part on the non-compliance of the Templar, then anger slowly consumed him as he learned that it wasn't a one-time thing, but has been happening since she had arrived.

"fuck… the day couldn't get any better he said sarcastically." Said kayn, balling his fist with anger.

"whats the matter kid I can feel that delicious anger oh so brewing within you." Spoke the weapon.

"nothing, ill be back I have to fix a little problem, seems that my guards can even do just that," Kayn replied.

"and your not gonna take me?" asked the weapon.

"for what? I doubt anyone would come to this room, and weren't you trying to get your energy back? You're basically useless if I take you now. Besides its only a report I have to verify, nothing too big." Replied kayn grabbing his pistol from his desk drawer as he left the room.

"sit tight." Commanded kayn with a slight laugh.

"idiot…" replied the weapon.

Kayn made his way down the hall and into an elevator, his composed and calm face was only a mask, for what he really felt was an endless anger at such ignorance from his workers. Once the elevator stopped on the desired floor he continues to walk until he reached the door where four guards. At the sight of the Ordinal, all guards saluted to him.

"open the door." He commanded. As the guard on his left began to put the key code before the door began to unlock and open by itself.

Kayn walked inside focusing on the figure of the woman in front of him. Her hood had been facing towards a flower that had been sitting on the table. She turned slightly towards him silent and composed, her face slightly being shown to him.

"Sona, I've heard you've been acting quite troublesome, I came to check if you were alive, a day and a half without food? Well aren't you just something" he said a smile on his face as he stared at the emotionless face of the girl.

He moved to where the food had been sitting. Glancing at the now cold delicate platter, he picked it up and walked towards her.

"now, now Sona, you can't let food go to waste. Compare to the portions you are receiving to what the other templars had is actually quite better, as a matter of fact not even my guards get something so delicious, yet you can't appreciate it?" kayn said trying to get the woman to respond but to no success, she did not.

She gazed at him with those calm collected eyes, eyes that had caught his attention since he met her at the cave, eyes that didn't waver nor reacted to his threats. She simply focuses on him as he had crouched to look up at her with a smirk on his face as if waiting for her to begin eating. She slowly turned her head away as if responding.

"Oh I see, I get it…I'm sorry I didn't think. You prefer your food hot right? How stupid of me, well nothing I can't fix." He said getting the attention of the templar to look at him.

He grabbed a piece from the plate and popped it into his mouth he chewed on it a couple of times as he stared at her beautiful golden eyes, watching her reaction of interest to what he began to do. He rose himself and moved closer to her, his face inches from hers.

"you have to eat… weather you want too… or not." He said as well as he could before grabbing the back of her head and slamming his mouth to hers.

she had her eyes as wide as possible she stared at the man in front of him. She tried to struggle away, as he forced the food down her throat, once he was satisfied he allowed her to go, but she didn't let that slide, for once she broke loose she raised her hand and brought it across his face so fast the shock expression was still expressed

The anger the templar felt had no words, her eyes showed no remorse or compassion, they had narrowed at the sight of the man who had smirked.

"well, this is a change of course." Said kayn as he took various of steps forward to place fear upon the Templar, but she had no such effect, she stood strong and firm towards his attempt and looked slightly upwards to meet his eyes.

Kayn held her chin upwards towards him as he got closer.

"I don't like pain Sona… I'll let this one slide but next time ill…" he stopped midway, as he began to lose focus of the templar in front of him.

Sona could only stare in slight interest, his sudden reaction though odd worried her, she back a bit to give him space to move without any problems. she watched as he knelt before her and grabbed his head, slight grunts could be heard and then silenced.

His actions stopped and he laid still. Sona a bit confused got closer, she knelt down and began to move him, but no response was given. She turned him over, his face facing upwards to allow air to go in. she glanced at his slight breathing and soft heartbeat.

.

.

.

He passed out.

.

.

.

She didn't know what she could do, though she could use her healing aura's on her with the spare Ora in her forehead jewel she avoided such actions, she needed that for something more important. So she did what could only be done, she walked towards the entrance and knocked on it. Her knocking went unnoticed for a couple of rounds, till the door began to open.

One of the guards opened it and was surprised to see the girl standing there calmingly.

"what is it?" guard one asked curious, not curious because of her, but because the Ordinal was in there with her, yet she seemed fine.

Sona moved to the side to reveal the man on the floor this his hands tightly to his sides.

"WHAT THE HELL?" guard two yelled, moving inside as he came closer to the passed out Ordinal.

"What did you do…" question the fourth guard, as he moved inside standing next to guard two.

Guard one whistled at the sight while guard three kept his head low enough to see what had happened.

"Take him to the infirmary, ill guard her while you're gone, hurry!" commanded guard three as the others panicked to the point of just following the first command given.

They did as they were commanded and grabbed the Ordinal between the three, two carried him and one moved anyone out the way.

The third guard walked to the templar.

" follow me, it's not safe here." Said the third guard as he offered a hand towards the templar.

She glances at the hand and then at the person, did she have a choice? She asked herself as she accepted it, and he began to rush out of the room.

* * *

hi there if you enjoyed it please leave a follow, not sure if anyone might be interested but if it is ill be glad to make more!~ hope you enjoy!


	2. A Place to Belong

He moved fast between the halls, passing other guards who couldn't even bother to ask what was going on, the fact the templar was there was evidence enough that the Ordinal was involved and from his moods of late everyone avoided getting into his business.

Once the guard saw the room he had prepared for them, he escorted her inside, walking back to the door he looked around to make sure there were no guards or officers coming their way, once verified it was clear he walked back to her.

"I apologize for rushing, but we have others to meet." The guard said his voice was smooth, slightly deep a hint of playfulness, nothing from what she heard a moment ago when he gave orders.

She paid attention to him, watching his covered eyes as he spoke his words, she closed her eyes once he had stated about meeting others and she accepted his proposition. She opens them back up to see the lower part of his mouth smile slightly.

"glad to have you on board, I'm not good at what will happen next, so please hold your self tight." He said walking away from her and into what seems to be another room from where they had been.

She watched him go into the door from her and disappeared from her sight. The way the door was designed was different from the one which they came in from, she examined them and noticed many things such as the sturdiness and airlocks on them, which came another detail she came across, weird circles like designs on the walls that were covered by light metal like curtains and a button on the side of each circle, curious of it she pressed it, and the sight she was given made her breathe in more than usual.

Space and the stars greeted her, showing every little detail she had known. However, it changed when the ceiling lights turned red and the room began to shake, confused she held onto the wall for support looking at every direction witnessing the whole room rumble. Once it had seized she looked outside watching as the stars went across the glass.

She stared for a moment until it came to her, her followers those who she came with were still back there. A bit panic she went to the door and opened it, She walked inside and saw the guard steering away through space.

" sorry for the commotion, it should be smooth travels from here." The guard said as he felt the presence of the Templar.

She moved inside his vision to get his attention.

"what is it?" he asked, looking at her as she stood there with hands on top of each other.

Sona pointed back toward the door, she glances at him to see if he understood.

"Miss, I don't understand if you don't speak." Replied the Guard. Sona stopped pointing and got closer as she pointed again, her face had changed from a calm relaxed expression to a more worried one, The guard catching on to what she was meaning he looked back towards space.

"no can't do, that place is not the place you want to return to." Replied the guard, giving a quick glance as he saw she had stopped her pointing and changed her expression.

"that place is dangerous, especially for your kind, the Templars, or otherwise known as the Keepers of the Ora. The fact you were there in such a big group got the attention of official as well as pirates." The guard explained giving most his attention to navigating the small pod-like ship.

" however, from what I heard from the other guards made me act faster than what I was planning, how mercy worked on my behalf I won't know, but I'm glad I was able to get you out of there." The guard continued.

Sona thought about his explanation, she understood the whole process and the way she could have been in danger, however she did not forget about her friends, she promised to come back and save them from that mans clutches, from kayn.

The guard had been glancing at her, he saw the way she had taken a step back processing his words carefully, watching her accept his words she balled her hands in prayer before turning her face back to him, she regained her step she had taken back and bowed his way.

"uh, your welcome." said the guard, accepting her gratitude but not entirely understanding her reasons, who could she refused to talk to anyone.

He saw how she walked away to the other room and didn't hear from her for a while. He continued his navigation focusing on getting to the point where he needed to be, suddenly a communications link was requested.

"This is pilot Z230." Replied the Guard.

"are you done pretending? Where are you, I'm growing bored since you left." Came the voice of a female making the guard sigh as if he had dealt with her more than once.

"soon, wait it out." Replied the Guard.

"did you get the objective!? Did ya? Did ya?! We are dying to know." Asked the girl excitedly.

"yes, we will be back in a while. Coordinates are still available right?" commanded the guard.

"Relax. Everything is still the same, but you should hurry, Big guy, is having some problems." Replied the girl.

"what problems." He asked.

"well there might of, not really, mostly, kind off, a small chance, there was a little tussle with a tiny little monster." The girl stated.

"and well… I have bad news and good news." She continued her voice went from that of excitement to that of a playful little child who might have been embarrassed or amused at the same time.

"what." He asked, his voice as cool as ever but had been slightly getting louder.

"what, what? What as in good? or what as in bad?" she asked again.

"Jinx…" his voice became serious.

"Okay so… funny thing, remember when I thought we'd make a video for other recruits who had like the same thinking as us? Well, you remember all the hard work I put in it to edit and make those amazing cuts and –" she said before being cut off.

"Jinx." She heard him reminded her.

"Okay so you remember how you threw away my camera and it got eaten by that monster that was following before we jumped? And I was like no! why! And you were all like ' back to work' and I was watching the monster as we left? Well, it came back to say hi in one of our stops and well. Ta da…" she finishes. her excitement dying off as she finished reporting.

"dammit Jinx, what did I say before I left?" asked the guard his voice had gotten louder by each interaction he had with her.

"I know, I know, but hey we got the camera!" Jinx said excitedly.

"…" he didn't reply.

"…" she waited

"…" he removed his helmet to let down his silver-white hair down.

"jinx, you could have avoided the fight." He calmed his self down thinking things through.

"Yasuo… where is the fun in that… beside big guys is fine! He just needs some time to mold up! Ain't that right big guy!" replied jinx as she both reported and asked the creature who she had come to be friends with. A rough and deep agreement was heard from the speaker that the guard known as Yasuo had listened.

"we'll talk about it when we get back, just keep an eye on him," Yasuo said, cutting off the transmission, he looked tiredly at the road ahead putting on the auto-pilot he stood up from the seat and walked to a small closet where some of his gears where waiting for him patiently.

"I hope you missed me as much as I missed you." Yasuo smiled to himself as he began removing the guards clothing only to be left in his boxers, before placing every piece of armor where it belongs.

Once he had done dressing, he heard a beeping sound coming from the navigation pilot, his course had been spotted and its course would be soon finished.

"a smooth sailing if I do say so my self." He voiced his thoughts, walking back to the door and opening he saw the Templar, gazing at the stars, her calm reaction reflecting the ever lights that the ship gave off.

He walked closer getting her attention as she calmly turned without any reaction she waited.

"we will arrive soon, please get ready." He said a bit curious as to why she didn't flinch at the sight of him, true he had his face half cover but the whole image should at least be a surprise.

She bowed her head in agreement and began to follow him, her footsteps were soft, compare to his clunky ones, he wonders how she could walk in such a tight dress, in fact, how did she run? All these questions began to run in his mind, perhaps it was magic or she already used to it, the answer could be plenty. He began to humor himself till another beeping sound came from the pilots steer.

"well, we are here," Yasuo said moving closer to the glass, outside showed an odd color ship, with what seemed gold and light blue.

Sona walked closer examining the intriguing colors as she looks towards the man beside her, the smirk on his face showed the pride he had for such ship. Though interesting she simply didn't show many emotions, she agreed the size of the ship was indeed large, however, what got her attention was the writing on a clothe that said: " Welcome back".

"sigh, wasting products on such things…" Yasuo whisper as he looked annoyed at it, something he judges badly, while another one smile at something so simple.

"Alright, let's get you on board." He said as he offered his hand to her, who took it and began to switch ships.

Jinx had been waiting forever, the whole news of his arrive being faster than expected made her excited, she was thrilled to hear his mission went well, even she was surprised at the speed her captain had done the job.

"Hey Malphite, what you think the new person looks like?" she asked, excitedly as she jumped from one end of the ship to the other.

"don't know." He replied slowly. He had taken a seat at a sofa that had recently been added to their ships home.

"well duh, neither do I, but maybe it's a mean scary guy! I hear templars are really strong and can even manipulate Ora! Oh, the magic that can happen." She said almost sighting in hope of more oddly friends with explosive talents.

"I think you are looking too high." Replied Malphite picking up a tablet that showed the intergalactic news.

It took a minute before their conversation that the door open, allowing Yasuo to enter, followed by a girl with weird clothing.

"oooooh" Jinx was the first to comment, she ran closer before being stopped by Yasuo's hand.

"Stay, we will introduce ourselves first then we can ask the questions," Yasuo stated before lowering his hand and walking where Malphite had sat on.

"Alrighty then! Let me go first, and since we both know, I, Jinx, can describe everything well ill introduce us all." She said, not really giving the others a chance of talking, but they didn't disagree either.

Sona had followed inside and was kindly sat in between the huge man to her left, and The guard who had saved her in her right, the other girl had walked in front, and had a smiled bigger than anything she had ever witness.

"Hey, kid! Welcome aboard! So let me introduces everything to you since you will be with us for a while. Now to begin! You are at this wonderful ship called the Morning Star! Its beauty is as unique as its members, I'm Jinx, your trusted Pilot, who can build any type of explosive! As well blow it up, guns are my friends, I'm secretly a video producer, but until its finish, I can't show you… so if you need someone to get things done with a bang! I'm your gal." jinx said, as she bowed as respectfully as she could while finishing her introduction.

"The big guy next to you, yea, his name is Malphite! He is a real sweetheart! he can punch stuff really hard and if you haven't noticed he is extremely hard! Like his whole body is made out of rocks! He tends to do arts and crafts that require a lot of patients which he is really good at it unless it falls or all hell breaks loose! Haha, he practices Medicine and though he tries a knows a thing or two about Medicine, if you get a boo, boo or hurt yourself out there, let him know he might just patch you up." Jinx said making Malphite happily greet Sona with a solid smile.

"now the guy to your right, his name is Yasuo, captain of the morning star, a mysterious man who enjoys quiet time as well as his space lizard, he tends to be really good at commanding people, way too good… he likes to read and legend has it he knows his way around the sword~ ooh scary~. Overall he is an extremely reliable guy unless you get in his bad side, then your mostly dealing with an unreliable jerk who will get mad at every little thing you do. Its true, I've gotten in trouble so many times, I should know." Jinx said as she tried to play it off by sticking her finger in her ear and digging to clean it.

"thanks for making me so charming," Yasuo said getting a hearty laugh from Malphite and extremely obnoxious laugh from Jinx.

Yasuo annoyed by Jinx constant attack, had gotten off his spot to walk next to her crouching self, she held her hands together on her stomach to try and ease her constant laugh but every time she tried to stop, it would only persist longer. He grabbed the seam of her neck and began to pull her away.

"I believe I have a word with you, please come with me." He said ignoring her constant pulling and suggestive alternatives.

Leaving Sona and Malphite alone in the room, he turned his attention to her and tried his best to conversate with her.

"I'm Malphite, who are you?" he asked, the smile on his face not leaving, making Sona stare with a more relaxed expression.

Sona didn't know what to do, she thought of ways to explain to the hulking mass in front of her that she couldn't communicate. she never could, so she made signs in the air of that of a keyboard.

"you want a computer." He asked as he grabbed the tablet from his side and gave it to her.

"not computer, but can help." He said again making her soften her gaze at him and thanked him by bowing.

Sona grabbed the tablet, taking her time to learn such technology, when she couldn't type faster, she worked her magic on it, she simply placed her hand on top and chanted in her head the simple spell, it didn't take longer than a couple of seconds, before handing the tablet back to the huge rock man.

"Sona, that's a pretty name," he repeated slowly before adding his comment on what she had written.

"Templar Order, can't talk due to problem. Why no use magic?" he continued to read till he came across her disability to speak.

She asks for the tablet again, and with a wave of her hand the writing changed, handing it back she waited patiently a bit satisfied with the conversation.

" I see, you good in my book, Malphite will help you." He stated earning himself a bow from Sona and silence.

Sona had been glancing at Malphite examining every detail of her new friend, perhaps her stare could be infectious, the moment she had been staring for a time, Malphite felt it and turn a bit away from her, it wasn't that he was scare, just didn't know how to approach her, at least not yet.

This, however, gave Sona a view on the wound on his back, the cut was deep and it seemed to be oozing a bit, she grabbed the tablet again, taking it from his hands, as he turned her way confused. She waved her hand once again writing her thoughts into the small device and handing it back to him.

"yea, hurt, big monster attacked, Jinx and I fought it, got camera back." He replied, handing back the tablet to her, she wrote on it again and passed back almost instantly.

"You can close? Okay!" Malphite said almost instantly he got up from his spot and sat on the floor, he took off his orange jacket, and placed it neatly to his side, giving Sona a good view of the cut. She grabbed the jeweled on her forehead and a slight golden orb pulled out slowly, she held the orb on her hands as she began her Magic, surrounding him with The Ora she had spare, though only a little, but enough to help him restore what he had left.

The wound slowly pushed out until a new cape of rock had replaced what had been gone, grabbing what was left of the Ora, she pushed it back to her bead, and tapped Malphite hard enough for him to turn.

She grabbed the tablet and wrote on it before handing it to him.

"really? Didn't feel a thing. Thank you, Sona." He replied giving her a tight hug. The whole affection didn't register quite easy with Sona, yes it was something new, but the feeling was… odd.

She enjoyed it, the feelings were new and it felt like she belongs, is this what being a part of a family feels like? She wonders as she got put down, she smiling slightly at Malphite who she thanks him, for a feeling she had long forgotten.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this one! i might change Malphites way of speaking, i didnt notice till i finish writing this one, that he speaks clearly, so i apolgize about this one enjoy!~**


End file.
